yaberolanfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Prison Building (series)
thumb|Prison Map. Where Prison Building is located. Prison Building is a series. It begins with Olkov ending up in a room. He gets a message from Lanker, probably Lanker's first mention ever until he would appear (he appeared on a map inside the house. You then could talk to him. The actual clip is lost). Unused Areas Test Jeep 123 center If you look at Prison Map, you can see an area at the bottom. It's never used at all. 250px|center In Rsoa Jursi's Downloads on The Rsoa Jursi Forum, the two jeeps can be seen standing on the unused area. This was an area to capture them. They even appear on the Prison Map. In the Prison Map's folder, they are called "jeep_01" (Pad 0072) and "jeep_02" (Pad 0073) Prison Tower center This tower is seen in Part 1, but Olkov is never in there. It contains a bench with two guys sitting there. Below it, you can find two terminals. There is no door that lets you go in into the room with the tower above the terminals. However in the novice pads there are text lines that mentions both terminals, maybe there was a door there at one time? Newly-Added Areas center Prison Map has places and/or objects that doesn't appear at all in Part 1. These include the unfinished room at the bottom and the grey thing at Prison Parking. This was also the place for the short clip "What the..." where Yoshi eats a sign, however since Yoshi is standing on it, it cannot be seen. Unused Pads These pads are loaded itself in the model viewer, but are listed as "NOT IN-GAME", therefore they become unused in-game. Bold means it is used while Caped slap down right means it is never used by the model viewer or the game. 00 Novice Pads * 0071: Jeep (Test Jeep 123, could have spawned if the "NOT IN-GAME" was not there.) * 0072: Jeep (Test Jeep 123) * 0073: Jeep (Test Jeep 123) * 0074-0084: Staff (probably guards that doesn't allow even model viewers or cheat codes to make none see anything. They were removed before Part 1) * 0085: Text line (''Lanker: Don't MAB me!, cut because it uses a word that is normally a secret until Olkov sees a car using that word) * 0086: Text line (Lanker: There are a lot of ASFs there! Take a closer look when close to them., cut because it uses the word "ASF" that is used by the car with the bomb) * 0087: Text line (Olkov: Bomb car found!, unknown why it was cut) * 0088: Text line (Lanker: ASF 128. It's correct, I maybe should let you go like you want for the rest of this mission., unknown why it was cut) * 0089-0094: Text line (Olkov: Terminal one does it have any messages?, Olkov: 0 messages, Olkov: Termianl two does it have any messages?, Olkov: 0 messages., Olkov: It doesn't work!!!, Lanker: I may have luucckk next tiimmmeee!!!!!!, scrapped because there's no door to the unused two terminals.) * 0095: Text line (Fucking jaguar. That feels better with it going like a killed jaguar., the early line for the "First Jaguar" part when it is heard and when it is killed by a bomb) * 0096: Text line (Not again, sir. A jaguar killed me., Olkov cannot die, but he could at one time, and therefore this one was used until Thevmedia changed their mind)